The Lily Diaries
by Allison Faith
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is finally old enough to attend Hogwarts. These are her diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lily Diaries**

Chapter 1:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm really nervous about tonight. I don't want to let Dad down if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor, but I can't help but feel like I don't belong there. I saw a sliver of hurt in Dad's eyes when word came from Albus two years ago that he'd been sorted into Slytherin. Even though now Mum and Dad both are fine with Albus being a Slytherin, they were just worried about Albus being stereotyped as a "bad kid", I feel like if I'm not a Gryffindor I'll lose some kind of connection with my family. I don't want to let them down or make them treat me different, but knowing myself I'm probably overthinking the whole thing and actually truly don't have any real reason to be nervous. If this is the case could you maybe let me know? Actually, don't do that. If my Diary started talking to me I'd have to worry if I'm crazy rather than if I'm good enough to be Gryffindor material._

_ -Lily_

"LILY, it's time to go," Ginny Potter yelled up the stairs to let her daughter know it was time to leave for King's Cross Station.

"Coming Mum, I just had to grab Kit," Lily informed her mother on the way down the stairs with her green-eyed tricolored best friend with whiskers in tow.

Then they hurriedly walked out the front door of their modest home to join the rest of the Potter family in the car. Lily opened her door and slid into the seat beside James and settled in for the drive to the train station.

"You nervous about the sorting, Lily?" James asked, "Because if you are, just know that Albus screwed up his by being put in Slytherin, so you probably can't do worse than that."

Lily was about to deny being nervous when her father interjected to scold James for his comment on Albus' house, "James, that was a completely unnecessary and rude thing to say," said Harry very seriously. Although Albus didn't seem too put off by the comment; it was almost as if he was used to this kind of treatment from James.

"Oh! Come on Dad," James said in a winey sort of voice that Lily thought made him sound years younger than he is, "he knows I'm only joking."

"Well, you should know I'm not joking when I tell you that if this sort of behavior continues your Mum and I will bring you straight home from Hogwarts," Harry replied calmly to his eldest son. The car was now filled with an awkward tension that made Lily realize how uncomfortably close she was to everyone while crammed into the car.

The awkwardness didn't last long because not much time passed before Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. "You've no idea how much you just sounded like my mum when she would threaten Fred and George with that one," Ginny said as she continued to giggle.

Harry burst out laughing at Ginny's comparison, and said, "Ginny, love, I think this means we've officially gotten old."

"Oh no, dear, speak for yourself," Ginny told Harry, "you know that I refuse to become my mother, and the first step to that is admitting I'm old," Ginny said playfully.

Lily loved when her parents were like this. She loved when they referred to each other as "dear" and "love". It made her see that her parents were truly in love, and it made her long for the day (in the waaay future) that she found her one and only true love. However, as much as Lily would've liked to sit there and dream of true love all day; she was pulled out of her thoughts by her family's arrival to King's Cross.

"We need to get to the platform and meet Ron and Hermione," Harry said. So then the family made their way to the space between platforms 9 and 10 and prepared to go through the barrier. James made his way through first with his trolley, and was followed shortly after by Albus.

Harry then smiled at Lily and asked, "Are you ready, darling?" Lily nodded her head yes and slowly worked up her speed enough to insure safe passage onto platform 9 ¾.

Once through the barrier Lily looked around for her brothers, but they were long gone, and probably wouldn't see them again until they went to say their goodbye's right before the train left. Harry and Ginny appeared next to their daughter, and made their way to find Ron and Hermione. It didn't take very long to spot the crowd of red haired Weasely's that Lily resembled greatly.

Uncle Ron greeted the family by hugging them all and giving them all kisses on the cheek. Lily loved the way her family was so close and how they were never too cold or distant around each other. Lily believed this was because they had gone through so much together when they were young. They were able to defeat the most evil wizard to ever live when they were only teenagers, but that's all the kids were ever really told. Harry and the rest of the adults didn't like talking about that time too often, and Lily never really asked about any details.

"The long awaited day has finally arrived," said Lily's cousin, Hugo. Hugo and Lily were the same age and had always daydreamed about this day together. It made the two of them rather close. They were also always thrown together during family get-togethers, so they were kind of each other's best friend.

"I know. Its rather nerve-racking thinking about tonight, don't you think?" Lily asked Hugo this because she wanted to know how he was feeling about the sorting ceremony that would take place later that night.

"Not really," he admitted slowly, "I think I'll make Gryffindor." He said this rather confidently, and Lily was a little jealous of her cousin then. Although, Hugo's ability to be so confident was a Gryffindor trait and Lily knew he would have no problem making Gryffindor.

"I wish I could have your confidence, but I honestly believe I would feel out of place in Gryffindor," Lily informed her cousin.

"Look Lily, no matter what happens tonight, we are family and we will always be there for one another," Hugo reassured his cousin. Lily couldn't help but feel relieved by his comment, and so she got ready to board the train.

Once all their luggage was stowed away for travel, Lily and Hugo went to say their goodbyes to their parents. James and Albus had reappeared as well, and were saying goodbye to the family. Harry saw Lily approaching and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Write to us tonight to let us know what house you're sorted into," Harry told his daughter.

"I will," Lily assured him

"Have fun, and I know you'll do well in classes. Just promise me you'll try to make some friends that aren't family?"

"I'll try my very best, Dad," Lily said trying again to reassure him. "I'll miss you, but I'll see you at Christmas, so I'll fill you in on first term then, okay?"

"Deal," Harry agreed.

"Lily, if you get to school and have forgotten anything just write as soon as possible and I'll have it sent to you straight away," Ginny told her daughter.

"I will do that, but I'm fairly certain I've remembered everything," Lily said

"Alright then," Harry said to get the two girls' attention, "the train is leaving soon, so come here." Harry then wrapped his daughter in a tight embrace. After he let go Lily was then pulled into a rib crushing hug by her mother. When the train was getting ready to depart Lily pulled away and waved goodbye to her other immediate family members. She then, followed by Hugo, fell into line behind Albus to board the Hogwarts Express.

Lily stayed close behind Albus and then followed him into his compartment to get settled in for the journey to Hogwarts. Hugo sat next to Lily, and Albus was across from her next to his good friend Scorpius Malfoy.

No one really expected Albus and Scorpius to become friends, but the two have been rather close since their first year. Lily didn't know the story in detail, however she believed they had been introduced when Albus defended Scorpius from some rude upper class students in Slytherin.

The Malfoy family lost a lot of its respect after Lucius Malfoy was proved to be a Death Eater. Draco kept the family very sheltered, and they didn't go out very often. He didn't want his son to be treated badly in public. However, Hogwarts students knew about Scorpius' family's past and were very cold towards him. The only student who came to his rescue was Albus, and the two of them have been friends ever since.

Lily hoped when she got to Hogwarts she would make a friend outside the family like her father wanted her to do. For the 11 years Lily had been alive she had only been surrounded by family and close family friends. She just felt like she was missing something in her life that could be filled by a real friend. A real friend that wasn't a stray cat she found wandering through her backyard, a real friend that wasn't just wanting to be her friend because her dad is the famous Harry Potter.

During the ride Albus and Scorpius were talking to Hugo about how they'd survived their first year.

"All the homework is what really stressed me out at first," said Albus, "but once you get used to it it's really not that bad at all."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, "Even though my biggest problem was not going bed. I mean we're there all year and there's never anyone really forcing you to sleep. So keep in mind that sleeping regular helps a ton with doing classwork."

"You also have to remember to study. Just doing work in class is not enough to make good marks," Albus advised.

Lily appreciated that they were just trying to help, but she really just wanted them to shut up because they were beginning to annoy her. So instead of continuing to listen to her brother and his friend Lily pulled out a novel and began to read.

Lily didn't realize how much time had went by until Albus nudged her and told her she better change into her robes because they would be arriving soon.

After Lily went and changed she got back to the compartment just has the train pulled into the station. She had just enough time to put Kit in her carrier and put her with her luggage before having to depart the train.

As soon as Lily stepped off the train with Hugo she could hear her Uncle Charlie calling for the 1st years to gather by him. Uncle Charlie had taken the job of Hogwarts Game Keeper and the role of Care of Magical Creatures professor. Before Uncle Charlie worked for Hogwarts he lived in Romania to work with dragons. This made him incredibly eligible when the previous Game Keeper, Hagrid, retired to marry his French half giant girlfriend.

When Lily started to make her way over to her uncle he noticed her and Hugo immediately.

"Well, look who finally showed up! What took you two so long?" Uncle Charlie said to his niece and nephew as they approached.

"We can't make ourselves age faster, Uncle Charlie," Lily said in greeting to her uncle.

"Touché, Lily," is all he said in reply. He then looked around to make sure all the 1st years had gathered around. When they had he informed them to get in a boat to get their first look at Hogwarts. So Lily got into a boat with Hugo, and was joined by Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood.

Lily had known the twins her entire life, and was happy to see the two blonde, blue-eyed and pale sons of her godmother Luna. They both nodded at her and Hugo curtly and then the boat set off in the direction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It wasn't long before Lily caught her first full look at the school. She was taken aback by the sheer size of the castle, and knew for sure she would get lost. Although, it was by far the greatest moment of her life. She realized entirely now that this was not a dream. This was her home now. Lily knew at this moment that she had officially began a new chapter of her life.

When they exited the boats Uncle Charlie led the group to the main entrance of the school. Once they were there they were greeted by the familiar figure that Lily knew as Neville Longbottom. Neville was named the head of Gryffindor House, and he would be in charge of the sorting ceremony.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Neville announced to the 1st years in greeting. "I am Professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology and am head of Gryffindor House," he said this very cheerfully and it helped Lily not become as nervous as she thought she would be. "We are going to head into the Great Hall now, and begin the ceremony."

Hugo looked at Lily and gave her a reassuring smile. Lily was extremely grateful for this. She then followed the herd of 1st years into the Great Hall and prepared herself for the sorting.

_I'm ready for this,_ Lily thought to herself as she walked through the doors and got her first look at the amazing Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lily walked through the large wooden doors to enter the Great Hall. The first thing that caught her eye was the enchanted ceiling that depicted the beautiful stars that were present outside. She noticed the separate tables that were each occupied by the different houses. She then saw the Headmistress of Hogwarts, who she recognized as the one and only Minerva McGonagall

As Lily and the other 1st years made their way to the front of the Great Hall, Professor Longbottom placed a very weathered and ragged old hat onto a stool. The old hat suddenly burst to life and delivered a song wishing them all a peaceful and wonderful school year.

When the song was finished Professor Longbottom announced that the sorting ceremony was about to begin.

"I will call you all up individually, and each of you will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will sort you into your houses." Professor Longbottom told the 1st years. "Okay, let's get started then, Abercrombie, Sarah you are up first.

Abercrombie, Sarah nervously approached the stool, sat down and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It didn't take extremely long for the Hat to shout, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, and Lily saw some of the older students exchanging sickles at tables. It occurred to Lily that some students bet on which house the first 1st year would be sorted into.

"Able, Justin," was the next name Professor Longbottom called. A scrawny boy with mousey brown hair jumped up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff," the Hat announced.

As Justin made his way to the Hufflepuff table, Lily couldn't help but let her mind wander to thoughts about the kind of magic that could've brought the Hat to life. Lily had been told by her father to never trust anything that you can't see where it keeps its brain, so Lily couldn't help but be wary towards the Hat.

Lily brought her attention back to the sorting just as Professor Longbottom called out Gates, Parker to be sorted.

This time the Hat took a lot longer to declare which house the boy would be in. After about five minutes the Hat yelled, "Slytherin," and the boy awkwardly made his way over to the Slytherin table.

After him a few more students were put in their houses. Lily knew her name was about to be called and was trying to mentally prepare herself.

When Lily's name was called. The whole Great Hall went completely silent to see which house famous Harry Potter's daughter would be sorted into. Lily made her way up to the stool and placed the Hat on her head.

"Well, looks like we have another Potter at Hogwarts," said the Sorting Hat in Lily's head. "Where to put you?"

Any normal person would have been dying to know which house they would be sorted into, but Lily was still very curious as to what kind of spell could have brought the Hat to life. She was thinking of this as the Hat contemplated which house to put her in.

"Incredibly curious, I see," the Hat said with a chuckle. "I think we both know where you belong, don't we?" Lily internally agreed with the hat, and knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"RAVENCLAW," the Hat announced to the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw table went into a thunderous round of cheering.

Lily made her way over to the Ravenclaw table to join her house. After she sat down many people shook her hand and introduced themselves, but Lily didn't pay much attention because she was too busy trying to spot James in the crowd at the Gryffindor table.

She finally spotted him and was able to catch his eye. She gave him a weak smile, but he just shook his head solemnly at her and turned back to watch the sorting. James' reaction made Lily feel bad about being in Ravenclaw, although deep down she knew it was the right thing to do in the long run. Ravenclaw would help her become the kind of witch she wanted to be some day.

The next to be sorted was Lorcan, who went into Ravenclaw, and right after him was his brother who went to Gryffindor.

Lily then turned around to find Albus at the Slytherin table. He was already looking at her, and he gave her the same weak smile she had given to James. Lily knew that if there was anyone who knew what she was feeling, it was Albus. He had been the only Potter/Weasely to not be in Gryffindor, and now Lily was the 2nd.

She knew her parents would be okay with it. She just knew it would make her feel more distant from her family, but maybe she needed that distance to find out who she truly was. In Ravenclaw Lily would have the freedom to be who she wanted to be; not who her family thought she was.

Lily was yanked out of her thoughts by Hugo's name being called. The Hat sat on his head and then yelled, "Gryffindor."

Lily was not surprised by this.

"Well, that concludes the sorting ceremony," Professor Longbottom said, "I believe Professor McGonagall has some start of term words."

"Thank you, Professor," McGonagall said, "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. I hope you all had great summers. I just have some short announcements before the feast," she said. "All students are forbidden from going in the forest," as she said this she looked straight at the Gryffindor tabled that housed the Weaselys and a Potter.

"Everyone will get their schedules in the morning at breakfast. I expect everyone to behave this year, and of course still have fun. We will have a great year! Please enjoy the feast!"

Right after she said this, food started to appear on the table. It was more food than Lily had ever eaten. It was also some of the best tasting food, however, Lily would never tell Grandma Molly that.

Just as Lily was piling her plate full of food a much older Ravenclaw boy introduced himself. "I'm Eli James, Headboy of Hogwarts this year, I am so happy you will be joining us this year as a Raveclaw."

"Oh, you know what this means, Eli?" said about a girl the same age as Eli, maybe younger, "We may actually have a chance for the _Quidditch Cup this year!" The girl said excitedly. Lily didn't really want hurt the girl's feelings by telling her that she didn't play Quidditch, and never really planned to. Lily just didn't say anything, and hoped the girl would understand when she didn't show up for tryouts._

_ "What position do you play, Lily?" Eli had asked her curiously. _

_ Lily knew then that her plan of avoiding the subject was completely falling through. Then she realized she had to actually talk to them, which she was not very good at. _

Lily had grown used to not talking when being spoken to because there was always a family member to take over when she was at a loss for words, which was quite often. Lily was incredibly bright, she just didn't know how to interact with people very well. James often made fun of her for it, and said that she suffers from "Extreme Awkwardness Syndrome".

"Well, you see, the thing is… I don't really play Quidditch," Lily said trying to get straight to the point.

"But you're a Potter… I thought all Potters played Quidditch," the girl said sounding surprised.

"Amber, obviously not all Potters play Quidditch because Lily doesn't," Eli said chuckling

"Well," said Amber, "we are going to change that! I mean you're a Potter, so it'll come naturally for you. All you need is some practice, and we'll have you flying circles around James!"

"Thanks for the offer, but honestly, you'll be much better off without me," Lily said declining Amber's offer.

"If you say so," Amber said solemnly, "but if you change your mind come straight to me and I'll get you some practice on the pitch."

Lily just nodded and went back to eating. The boy next to her, who was also a first year, caught Lily's attention when he laughed. His laugh was one of those laughs that made everyone around him start laughing, even though they had no idea what he was laughing about.

The boy noticed Lily laughing and smiled at her. Lily decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Lily Potter," Lily said in a friendly voice.

"Hi, Lily, I'm Mikey Fitz," the boy with golden brown hair and green eyes said in an Irish accent.

"Are you excited for classes tomorrow?" Mikey asked.

"Very excited," Lily responded, "especially for Transfiguration.

"I'm most excited for potions. They say Professor Slughorn is so old that he's gone loopy," said Mikey.

"I think he's always been kind of loopy said Lily," and the two first years both started to laugh. Mikey's laugh, of course, made the other students around them join in with the laugh even though they didn't know why they were laughing.

As they all laughed together dessert started to appear on the table, and Lily had a bowl of ice-cream that was bigger than she was. At this point Lily was full, tired and actually happy. She was ready to write a letter to her parents and then go to bed.

Professor McGonagall ended the feast with a short speech about good behavior and exceling in classes and then they were dismissed.

Lily and the rest of the first years followed Eli to Ravenclaw tower. When they approached the door asked, "What magical creature's tears have healing properties?"

"Phoenix," Lily blurted out before she could stop herself. Eli looked at her and smiled before going through the door.

"This is the common room," Eli said. "It's a great place to do homework or hangout."

Lily looked around the common room. There were bookshelves on all the walls, which were curved because they were in a tower. Lily was happy to know that the Ravenclaws had their own library. Eli pointed to the stair case that lead to the left, and said the girl's dormitories were that way. Lily headed up the stairs and through the door with a one and the Ravenclaw emblem on it. Lily knew she should write to her parents, but she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. So that's what she did. As Lily was falling asleep she thought about the day's events, and fell to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
